Angels Love
by FrEaKyMe
Summary: Uh, My first fic that actually uses the digimon as characters, I just thought the couple was KAWAII! well, just read it.


ANGEL'S LOVE

ANGEL'S LOVE 

This is another songfic! MY SECOND ONE!This is my FIRST fic involving digimon, but this will probably also be my last.The main characters in this story are Angemon, and Angewomon.Also I don't own digimon, just this story. HA! NOW YOU CAN'T SUE ME!And this song that I used is Iris from the GooGooDolls, Also not my property.This fic was inspired by the movie City of Angels hich I don't own.OH! I almost forgot, this is an alternate story, so it doesn't follow the series.

PROLOGUE

Angemon was sitting across the lake looking up at the sky.Angewomon was sitting on the opposite side reading and enjoying her self.Angemon took it upon himself to invite himself over as company.Angewomon was crying behind her book." Why are you crying?" Asked Angemon."Because I want to be normal, I want to be a HUMAN." 

" Why would you want that?" "I want to feel... happiness, love, and I want to have emotions.""You can do those things.""NO. It's not the same. I'm not sure if it's what I'm actually feeling.My feelings are never strong.I'm going to get rid of my wings and go down to Earth." "No. Please don't go..."" I have to... goodbye""But... I love you." "How could you?You don't even know for sure what that feels like.I'm going before I change my mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ANGEMON'S POV

Well.Here I am looking down at what used to be a beautiful Angewomon, but now is a regular human who goes by the name Angel.She has two scars on her back from where she cut her wings.She seems broken, and lonely.I wish that I could hold her, touch her, at least just for an instant.I know the only way to get her back is to become a human my self.I know that she senses me when I'm near; she and I are linked as one, when she is sad I cry for her, when she is happy, I smile.I wish to be with her so much, where she and I are together, I feel bliss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ANGEWOMON'S POV 

I feel him watching me.I've been here for too long it seems.I wish that I could go back.I made a huge mistake coming here.I want him to hold me in his arms once more.I know now that I really did love him, and that I wasn't confused.But, will he love me?After I have changed so much I don't know if he will feel the same as I do.I'm so lonely, and I wish that I were with Angemon.I miss him so, but I don't want to go back with out him going through the same experiences that I have.How could he know love without going through other experiences? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angemon was able to visit Angewomon one night in her bedroom." How did you get here?" Asked Angewomon."I'm using a lot of my strength just to be here." " I missed you." "As did I.Come here."Angewomon goes to him and sits down.Angemon sees her crying again, and asks, " What's wrong now?""I want to go back."Angemon tried to wipe away all of her tears, but his hand went straight through her tears, and he couldn't feel her, and she couldn't feel him."You know I will always be watching from above, but I have to go back now."" Till next time" "Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angemon wanted to be with her so badly.He missed his Angel of light.I think I should go after her.I have to go see her, but how can I give up paradise?NO! That's wrong because my paradise is with her.I love her, but does she feel the same?I don't even know if I am ready to go to earth and be seen by real humans.I don't want to disguise myself, but if it means being with Angewomon again then it looks like I have no choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angemon went down to earth and surprised Angewomon at her job."Hello.I believe we've met?""Excuse me?"Asked Angewomon without turning around.Angemon turned her around and looked into her eyes."Angemon?"She asked softly. "Yes.""Why...""I love you.There's nothing more to say." "I love you too, but you shouldn't have left home for me.""I didn't leave home, I came home, to you.""I miss our home, where we used to be.""We will return, but for now let's just stay together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angemon and Angewomon stayed together got married, and their love was eternal.They returned to the digital world after death, and lived happily ever after.

FrEaKy_Me:Well?How was it?

Kari:What are you aking me for?

FrEaKy_Me:Because Angemon and Angewomon are busy.

Kari:I WASN'T IN IT!

FrEaKy_Me:What about you?

T.K.:Um, Hey!I WASN'T IN THIS EITHER!

FrEaKy_Me:JUST SAY WHAT YOU THINK!

T.K.&Kari: WE DIDN'T READ IT!

FrEaKy_Me:DOESN'T ANYONE READ MY STORIES?!

T.K.&Kari:No.

FrEaKy_Me:Well from now on I will make my characters read my stories!

T.K.&Kari:(-_-)We should have faked it.

FrEaKy_Me:(drags T.K. & Kari kicking and screaming) I have to go make my characters read my stories now.BYE!!

T.K.&Kari:NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
